Memoirs
by chinesefortunecookies
Summary: Mystique tells of her life in the affairs of men and boys. Mystique/several pairings; incomplete
1. Chapter 1

_Just a series of short stories/memoirs of Mystique's. Time period would be post-X2, pre-X3? __**Includes spoilers for First Class! **__Although I don't know why you wouldn't have seen it yet, it's great :)_

**Charles**

It had to start with Charles. I distinctly remember the fateful night we met, so many years ago… We were just kids, and yet… He was so wise, beyond his years even in his youth. Meeting him was the first time I hadn't felt alone. I hate myself for leaving him that day, on the beach. He had protected me so many times, but the one time he needed me, I left. Of all the things I have done in my life, I regret turning my back on his beautiful blue eyes the most. In hindsight, I wish I had done more for him. He was always risking things for me, and he loved me all the same when I was temperamental or hard to deal with. He had and unconditional love for me, and I hope that he knows I feel the same. No matter what side I may have chosen, or evil things I have done, Charles Xavier will always be my first friend, and my dearest brother.

**Hank/Beast**

Being a teenager isn't easy. Especially when you're constantly struggling just to look normal. I suppose that's why Hank and I clicked. I adored his blue eyes, the way they were always searching for something… He was really the first guy I really opened up to. He was my almost first kiss, my first _real_ crush. He was shy, and so cute, how he tensed up at the slightest touch. It all seems silly, now, of course. The scared and self-conscious words of a young man pierced into my heart, and that essentially ended our brief yet longing romance. Still, I hope that wherever Hank is, he has found some one who appreciates him and loves him for every bit of beautiful he is. He deserves it.

**Azazel**

Love works in very mysterious ways. After a year or two of working together, Azazel and I hated each other, fighting constantly. I could deny the sexual tension between, but that would be pointless, wouldn't it? One night the two of us were on a mission together. We got into a particularly nasty fight, one thing led to another. You know how the story goes. I, Raven Darkholme, lost my virginity to the man I am certain is the Devil. Protection back then was scarce, and not the best, so I wasn't surprised when I found out I was with child. Erik was furious, screaming at me in a mix of German, Polish, and every other language he knew. I was still young then, and I cried as he called me a whore in just about 7 languages. Azazel was the one who stood up for me. He defended that it wasn't my fault, and he, as politely as one could, told Erik to fuck off. It wasn't as if we were all of the sudden lovers, but we cared for each other. A couple months later, he and Riptide left the group, going separate ways. Before he left, he came to me, and kissed me. I understood, and didn't fight with him, possibly for the first time. He whispered goodbye to the baby, and that was the last time I saw Azazel.

**Kurt**

Kurt is the boy-no, he is a man now I suppose, whom I hold dearest to my heart. He is my one and only child, my only legacy. After his birth, I was forced to give him up to the streets. By Erik's orders, I was not even allowed to see him. I recognized him immediately, however, on our journey to find Stryker. He was a beautiful blend of his father and myself. It took everything I could not to tell him I was his mother. Even after all the years between his birth and our meeting, I cared for him deeply. But how I could tell him such a thing? How does one go up to their son and say "Hi, I'm your mother, sorry for deserting you"? It was impossible to me at the time. I couldn't bear the look of disappointment I'm sure would be on his face… Still, in the few days I got to spend with him, I made sure to watch him, look over him as the mother I never was. He looked… happy. Not perfectly content with himself, but over all, I knew he would survive without me. I hold so much love for Kurt, even if I barely knew him.

_A/N: End? Not really. I would simply like to wait to finish Erik/Magneto's later, since that one is a toughie. I also wanted to see if anyone would be interested in seeing one on Wolverine, since_ _they did hook up in the comics, and kind of had a thing going on in the movies. Mystique really earns her name; she is a very mysterious character. I was glad to get more insight to her in First Class though :) Hope I didn't bore you to death!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Erik**

When I was a teenager, growing up, I always dreamed of romance. The kind that made you weak in the knees, always wanting more. It was everywhere in the movies, so why couldn't I have it? I was desperate for it, and when I snuck into Erik's room, so many years ago, I'm not sure what I was expecting. I wanted someone, anyone, to love me like they did in the movies. It didn't matter who. But the way he looked at me, it was amazing. He didn't care about who I really was. In fact, he preferred my real form over any other. He was the first man who accepted me for who I was. He tasted like metal when we kissed; he always did. It wasn't bad thing- in fact; I grew to love and long for it. He understood me, and soon enough I was a sucker for love.

Erik Lensherr is not who I would call a patient man. He will snap at the smallest of things, especially in his youth. Now that he is older, you would think that his anger would not be as scary. You'd be wrong, of course. He has a way of letting his anger show without even a change in expression. When he speaks, that's when you really know you fucked up. Too many times have I nearly begged for my life at the hands of his temper. I never understood why I just killed him. It would be too easy, with his old age. But every time it crosses my mind, I start to drift when he was younger.

You wouldn't believe me if I said the mutant known as Magneto was once a man of love and passion. But it's true. For years I spent my nights with him, making love to one another. And I promise you, no matter how hard I know he'd deny it: he loved me. I could see it in his eyes. The fact that he actually looked me in the eyes after sex was proof to me. We wouldn't say a word; we would just look into each other's eyes. One day I tried going back to my blonde form, and he wouldn't look at me until I turned back. It was… one of the happiest moments of my life. I did everything for him. I know in my heart that if he asked me, I would risk my life for him. And somewhere, I know he would do the same for me. We have grown old together, although I have not shown so. I look after him, making sure he takes any medications he may need, as silly as that sounds.

From the bottom of my cold heart, I love Erik Lensherr as much as one can love another mutant.

_A/N: Oh dear, this was hard. I hope I portrayed their relationship correctly. Maybe I will continue one day with after she loses her powers. I'd like to reiterate that these are 'short' stories, so I'm sorry if you were expecting more! Wolverine will be next, and while it won't be as in depth, it will be difficult to write! Their relationship was left up much to guesswork. I'm also open to suggestions, trying to keep it within the movieverse. Or if you would prefer more elaboration on a certain story. Thanks for reading! C:_


End file.
